


valet

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gossip, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Alex looks back to his wife suddenly, his eyes gleaming, “Did I tell you about my new working theory?”





	valet

“Is it snowing?” Eliza asks, leaning out from under the cover of the sidewalk to look up at the dark sky. It’s almost midnight, and she only has enough energy now to make small talk with her husband, which is why they’re leaving the banquet hall. Alexander is the socialite in their relationship; he’s well spoken and he loves attention. Eliza can only handle parties like these for a few hours at a time. Eventually the large number of people and the amount of times she has to talk about this dress and that dress and this marriage and that marriage and the flowers and the tablecloth and the weather this time of year and how global warming is definitely  _ not _ real so as not to create another political rival for her husband drains her of all her energy.

Alex moves next to his wife’s side and glances up at the night sky with her, “It might be,” he comments, “I think it’s flurrying. It’s not supposed to be heavy for another two weeks.”

He glances at Eliza, “Do you want my jacket?” he asks, concerned about his wife in the cold weather.

“Oh, no.” Eliza says, having worn a long sleeved dress in the first place, “Thank you, though. It shouldn’t take long for them to get the car.”

“Well, there are a lot of people here.” Alex says, “Just let me know if you want it.”

Eliza taps her foot on the sidewalk, “I want to get home.” she says; she checks the time on her phone and huffs, “It’s late. I feel bad for leaving Angie with Ellie and William for so long.”

“She’s seventeen, I’m sure she’s fine.” Alex assures her, “She probably put them to sleep hours ago.”

“I still worry.” Eliza says, “You know I don’t like leaving my babies alone.”

“I know,” Alex says, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “but you know I need alone time with  _ my baby.” _

Eliza laughs and shoves him, “We haven’t been alone all night.”

“We’re alone right now.” Alex points out, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck.

The door of the building opens behind them and Alex removes himself from his wife with a huff, turning around to see who is interrupting them. James Madison is holding the door for Dolley, his wife, and Alex rolls his eyes. He and Madison acknowledge each other coldly, but Eliza pulls his attention away from the other man.

“Please don’t start an argument,” she says, “When the car gets here I want to leave.”

“Fine.” Alex says, but he glances at the couple again. They’re standing on the opposite end of the sidewalk; Madison has just draped his coat over his wife’s shoulders, despite her apparent protests. She shrinks into it anyways, as he dress is far more revealing than Eliza’s is.

Alex looks back to his own wife suddenly, his eyes gleaming, “Did I tell you about my new working theory?” he asks her, purposely keeping his voice down so the Madison’s don’t hear him.

Eliza raises her eyebrows, “I don’t think you’ve mentioned it.”

“Okay, well,” Alex clears his throat, “we all know my old theory, which was that Madison was paying Dolley to accompany him to events like this, was debunked when they got married.”

“It was.” Eliza confirms, “Speaking of which, how long have they been married?”

Alex pauses, having to think about it, “I wanna say six years?” he pauses again, “maybe seven.”

Eliza hums, but nods at him to continue. He smiles and does so happily, “Anyways, my new working theory is that she’s a gold digger. I mean, Madison is sick like every other week, and he’s one of the most boring people I’ve ever met, and he’s straight up malicious when he’s in the right mood. Not to mention he’s not exactly a looker. Why else would she have married him?”

Eliza stares at the couple out of the corner of her eye; Dolley has her arm linked with Madison’s, and she’s holding his hand. She’s taller than him, and granted Eliza doesn’t know Madison’s age, but she looks younger than him, too. Eliza looks away, “You’re probably right.” she agrees.

“You think so?” Alex asks, “They look like that kind of couple.”

“And you know,” Eliza adds, “Dolley wasn’t exactly wealthy growing up. We were friends until the seventh grade, and every time she came over to my house I knew she was jealous of me. It was kind of obvious.”

“I wonder how long until she kills him and makes it look like a suicide.” Alex says in a low tone.

“If I was married to Dolley, I’d kill myself.” Eliza says, “She’s not nice, she’s such a gossip. Her and Martha Wayles - sorry, Jefferson. They used to say the meanest stuff about kids in school.” she pauses for a second, “Do you know if they have kids?”

Alex purses his lips, “I don’t think they do.”

Eliza turns up her nose, “She used to tell me she didn’t want kids. I guess she hung onto that belief. She’s very stubborn, you know.” Eliza shakes her head, “I wonder if she regrets it. I can’t imagine not having kids.”

“I’m willing to bet money Madison is impotent.” Alex says, and Eliza smacks his shoulder but laughs.

“That’s awful,” she says, but she’s smiling.

“I bet they’ve never even had sex.” Alex says, “At least not with each other. Actually, I bet Madison is still a virgin. She seems like the kind of person who would have an affair.”

“Alexander, stop it.” Eliza says, but she can’t stop herself from giggling, “You’re being terrible.”

“I bet you he knows about it, too.” Alex adds, but before he can continue Eliza laughs rather loudly, and James and Dolley both turn their heads to look at the two of them.

Alex and Eliza both struggle to stifle their laughter and not look at the other couple. They finally get it together as the valet driver pulls their car up to the curb. Eliza clears her throat and smiles, squeezing her husband’s arm, “You’re terrible.” she says, grinning widely.

**Author's Note:**

> you know I love Eliza but I hate the trope that she's just Nice all the time. I try to write her nice in other fics where she's a main character so I definitely don't think she's mean she's just not always happy and sweet, ya feel?


End file.
